Le Vrai Courage
by Beliectioner
Summary: Lui, il est Sirius. Le beau, téméraire, courageux, populaire Sirius. Et moi, à côté, je ne suis que Regulus. Le petit frère. Le fourbe, froid. Regulus le Mangemort. Mais différents ou pas, nous restons des frères.


**Le Vrai Courage **

Régulus avait toujours été un garçon fier. Ou plutôt, c'était toujours l'image qu'il avait montré. Parce que, chez les Black, on est fier de son nom, de son sang et de son rang. Alors il devait masquer ses faiblesses, pour que personne ne les utilises contre lui. Pour que personne ne puisse le rabaisser. Mais, malgré cet air supérieure, malgré ce regard froid, ce masque d'impassibilité, Régulus avait un cœur. Il avait pleuré la mort de son père. Ce père distant et sans amour pour lui ou pour sa mère. Parce qu'il était son père, tout simplement.

Il avait toujours suivi à la lettre les consignes de ses parents, pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Peu importe s'il voulait autre chose, si son cœur réclamait autre chose. Il le faisait, pour eux, pour son nom.

Et puis son frère avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Malgré les consignes de leurs parents. Il avait désobéit, et il avait souri. Il avait été envoyé dans la maison du courage. Courage que lui, Régulus, n'avait pas. Oh, comme il aurait aimer avoir ce courage là. Celui qui lui permettrait de suivre les désirs de son cœur, et pas ceux de sa mère. Mais non, lui avait demandé au Choixpeau d'aller à Serpentard, malgré le désir de ce dernier à vouloir le conduire à Serdaigle. Et les années avaient filées, et Sirius devenant toujours plus distant, toujours plus... différent.

Enfin il y avait eut cet été, celui de sa quatrième année. Il détestait les entendre se disputer, Sirius et leur mère. Il se réfugiait dans sa chambre, s'asseyait sur son lit et se bouchait les oreilles. Lui aurait tellement aimer avoir le courage de cracher ses quatre vérités à leur mère. Mais il n'avait pas Son courage. Il l'aimait trop pour la blesser. Alors il se taisait.

Mais cette fois là ne fut pas comme d'habitude.

-Tu n'es qu'une folle!, hurlait encore et encore Sirius.

-La honte de notre famille!, criait par-dessus leur mère. Un traître à son sang! Un idiot de Gryffondor!

Régulus entendait tout. Il avait beau cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller pour masquer ces éclats de voix, il les entendaient se crier dessus.

-Toute ma Maison t'emmerde!

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sorti de mon ventre! Ton père aurait eut honte de toi!

-C'est de ta faute s'il est mort! Toi et ta putain de mag...

Une claque était partie. Régulus se redressa vivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle giflait quelqu'un, qu'elle utilisait sa main pour punir. Régulus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ni pour la claque, ni pour la dernière phrase de Sirius. Mère avait souffert de la perte de son mari, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute. Mais lui envoyer cet incident en pleine figure pour la blesser avait été trop grave aux yeux de leur mère.

Il s'en était suivit d'un long silence dans la maison. Et Régulus avait entendu des pas dans l'escalier, lourds et rapides. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et avait regardé Sirius entrer dans la sienne. Il vidait son armoire. Régulus ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule; elle avait besoin de Lui, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Et comment ferait-il, lui, seul ici? Non, il avait besoin de Lui. Mais il le vit passer devant, tirant derrière lui sa grosse valise de Poudlard. Il le vit descendre l'escalier.

Et puis Régulus descendit les marches à toutes vitesses. Il ne pouvait pas partir, Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Alors il tendit la main et le retint par le bras. Sirius se retourna vivement, le regard chargé de colère et de dégoût. Mais il s'adoucit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son frère, de Régulus, qui le suppliait des yeux de rester.

-Je ne peux pas, avait chuchoté Sirius avec fatalité, puis il avait dit plus fort: Tu dois choisir. C'est elle et la magie noir, ou bien moi, et la liberté.

Oui, comme il aurait aimer avoir ce courage. Oser tout quitter, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Il avait toujours envier, jalouser ce courage tout Gryffondorien qui lui aurait permis de s'enfuir avec lui, comme son cœur le lui dictait. Mais à la place, il lâcha le bras de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle deviendrait folle, sans leur père. Maintenant que Lui partait, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un.

Sirius soupira, déçu. Puis il se tourna vers la porte, et avança. Régulus sentait le regard de leur mère posé sur eux, observant, analysant le moindre de leurs gestes. Il songea qu'il avait besoin de dix secondes de courage, rien que dix. Et il osa. Il rattrapa son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers lui et le regarda, attendant une réaction. Et Régulus hocha de la tête. Il devait veiller sur elle. Et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour cela. Mais il le suivait quand même, en prenant une autre route, plus longue, certes, mais il la prenait. Et Sirius le vit. Alors il hocha de la tête, comme pour lui dire « A bientôt ».

Parce que Régulus venait de comprendre. Après tant d'années, il comprenait enfin. Le courage, ce n'est pas ne pas avoir peur. Le courage, c'est d'avoir peur, mais d'y aller tout de même.


End file.
